


A day in life of the hero of time

by Arantir



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arantir/pseuds/Arantir
Summary: It was done. The burden of the hero of the time was finally behind him. Link had made up for the seven years of his life. The small, supposed kokiri had become a young man. His existence was marked by simplicity. No temples, no seals, no monsters, but family.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 18





	A day in life of the hero of time

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.animexx.de/fanfiction/387890/?js_back=1
> 
> I am SuperCraig of Animexx, and "Ein Tag im Leben des Helden der Zeit" is my own story based within the Zelda Universe.

Link´s-passed exams seemed like a distant nightmare. No more monsters, no Ganondorf, no black magic or any tasks that presented him with difficult decisions. He was free from the burden of the Master Sword. He had left it in the citadel of the time. He had retained some of his achievements from earlier times, such as the Biggoron Sword, or the Fairy Bow. He also maintained contact with Salia, Darunia, Zelda, Impa and Ruto. But his main focus was elsewhere.

The young hylian had fallen asleep while writing. Link kept a diary to process past experiences. Above the simple wooden table, he had hung the mirror shield and the Biggoron sword. Fairy bow, hook shot and steel hammer lay in a large wooden box, along with the eye of truth and the titanium gloves. The latter were quite useful for work. They did not have to hire any other staff to maintain operations.

Malon smiled as she stepped in and found her lover dozing. They had met three years ago. Talon was immediately enthusiastic about his son-in-law in spe (especially if Links is fit to work). Ingo had also befriended him. The animals loved him, as did Malon.

On tiptoes she sneaked up on him and watched Link as he slept peacefully. No nightmares, no tasks, nothing. He had settled in well at Lon-Lon Ranch. The operation was now in full swing. They not only sold milk and eggs, but also the riding stable and the cattle trade threw away a small fortune.

Carefully, Malon brushed a strand of his blond hair off the hero of the time. She was just denied the sight of his blue eyes, which she loved so much. The young man had long since dropped his characteristic cap. What he liked to wear was the Goron armor, which he had received as a gift from his godchild, Darunia's son. With, it was much less arduous to work in the heat. He was wearing only a long white shirt, a matching belt, white trousers and brown leather boots.

"Sweetheart?" Talon's daughter breathed in his ear. Link murmured a little, only to open his eyes. He yawned extensively and then rubbed his eyes. "I'm nodding back in, hm?" the young man asked. Malon giggled and nodded, "Are you, darling." She gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. Link smiled and then stretched. He stole a second kiss and smiled: "I hope it gets better soon."

The hero of the time stood up and snored his arms around his love. He tenderly stroked her back and clawed her neck. She particularly liked it – it was a deep form of affection and security for her. So, they stood there for quite a while, just enjoying the other's closeness until someone opened the door.

Talon came in and became puter red in the face. "Oh, um, me..." He quickly lowered his gaze and stared at his shoes. "Daddy!" Malon chuckled, which only made him shrug. Link had to smile. Although his girlfriend seemed so shy and innocent, she could sometimes be a real spitfire. "Ah, let him, darling," smiled the blond-haired man, kissing Malon on the cheek. "What do you need, Talon?"

"Well, um, me..." Talon stepped from one shoe to the other. He seemed even more nervous than he normally was. Malon recently whips him that he should give Link a hand. "Well, father-in-law spit it out already" grinned Link and deliberately pressed Malon more firmly. He liked Talon and often felt sorry for him, because his daughter was far from pleasant when she approached him.

"Link, could you be so kind, so..." The owner of the Lon-Lon Ranch sighed aloud: "We still have to bring the bales of hay into the barn. They are too heavy for me and Ingo broke his hand last week. Besides, you have your magic gaunt..." Malon quietly fused, prompting her father to quickly disappear from the room. When the door had fallen into the castle, the redhead sighed annoyed.

"Sweetheart? You should be nicer to your father. He really makes a lot of effort," Link said appealingly to his girlfriend. She gave only another, annoyed sound of herself. Slowly his hands wandered down and came to rest on her belly. "The excitement isn't good, you know, don't you?" Under his reprehensible gaze, Malon lowered his head: "Yes, I know. If you help Daddy, I'm cooking something now." Link nodded, nodding, kissing his love one last time on the cheek, only to grab the titanium gloves and his Goron armor and go outside.

Talon had been waiting outside. He apologized a thousand times as he walked to the barn, which Link dismissed just as often with a quiet laugh. "Nothing you would have to apologize for, father-in-law." As he walked, he stripped over his armor and gloves. "How is Ingo?" the young Hylian asked. "Well, the doctor says he will be good again in no time. Maybe he's even allowed to go home today." Link paused at the fifth straw bale and slanted his head.

"Talon? Ingo has a broken arm, and he may be allowed home today? How is he supposed to come here from the doctor's office?" The older man skipped over his walrus moustache: "Um, too... on foot?" Link sighed. "Let's get a horse and pick it up. I'm already getting it.' The former forest boy received a beaming smile from his father-in-law, who immediately rushed away. Smiling, the blond-head continued his work and also brought the last bales of hay into the barn.

He then made his way to the stable to milk the cows. The fresh Lon-Lon milk was very popular among the Hylian population. Talon was also an excellent cheesemaker. They certainly didn't have to gnaw at the famine cloth. Link pushed the milking stool next to Betsy, and began milking the joyful cow. In sequence, he went with the rest of the cows, sixteen to be precisely. Each of them received a short petting unit, while he repeatedly poured the milk from the bucket into a large wooden vat. It occurred to him that Nabooru would probably send some of her warriors to buy horses these days.

After the work was done, Link booted to the stable and cleared away the dung . He spoiled Epona with an extra portion of hay and oats. She would soon give birth to her first foal. If Malon gave birth to their child together, they would have a little playmate. Link was already looking forward to the tummy of children's feet in the room. He had not been allowed to grow up with his parents. All the more he wanted his own to have a loving home to call its own.

After this task had been accomplished, Link brought the chickens into the barn and supplied them with corn. Irmi, the "upper hen", as he affectionately called her, scaring everyone else away from eating. It was her prerogative as an old lady that she was allowed to pick the best grains. The blond-head shook his head with a laugh: "Your old greedy hose, Irmi." She chuckled exuberantly and happily pecked around in her meal.

It had become dark by now. Talon was ensnared with a visibly cheerful Ingo, as Malon told him between the door and the angel. One of the stallions had accidentally kicked him last week. The doctor said he was lucky again. With a little rest and gentleness, the bone would soon be healed again.

Link had to think about his journey through time. Ingo had been a very different person. Cruel to the animals and common to Talon. Ganondorf had found in him a valuable ally. Today, however, they did not notice any of this. On the contrary, Ingo was a diligent and honest servant. Link had offered to give him a portion of the ranch, which he refused. He was satisfied, if he was allowed to grow up and care for the animals. He doesn't need more than his daily bread and a place to sleep. The blond-head of course didn't let that sit on him. The older man with the eye-catching moustache was paid more than just well, which stirred Ingo to the deepest. He appreciated his work, and he got along well with Talon.

Link sat down with his father-in-law and his servant at the simple wooden table. Before that, he stripped off armor and gloves. All three talked about Epona´s foal, how it was in the castle, and that talon should not sleep tomorrow for a change if he were to bring the milk to the king.

Malon brought the food in. Mashed potatoes with steamed vegetables. They didn't eat meat often, especially since Link had pity for the animals. No cow, nor a horse or hen was slaughtered at Lon-Lon Ranch. Only the eggs were used. There was also fresh Lon-Lon milk.

After the meal, Malon brought the dishes into the kitchen, and the men chatted a little before Talon and Ingo retreated to their rooms. The redhead sat down to the blonde and watched him stare at the wall with his objects. "You miss the adventurer life, hm?" she asked, smiling. Link, who felt caught, quickly shook his head: "No, it's just..." Malon put her hands on Link's: "It's okay. You saved the world and made many friends. Heroes can also mourn the old days". Grinning, she kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I'm tired, darling. Do you mind if I'm already going to bed?" Link smiled: "No, not at all. I'm just writing the letters to Ruto and Salia, then I'll follow, yes?" Both hugged each other intimately and the hero of the time was reluctant to let his girlfriend go.

After he had finished writing the letters, he leaned back in the chair and stretched himself extensively. His whole muscles had become rigid from the many sitting. In the light of the candle that was almost burned down, his gaze fell on the ocarina that Salia had once given him. He stretched out his hand and placed the instrument in his hands.

"How a little thing could only do so much mischief," the blonde said to himself, shaking his head. Should he play again? Dozens of songs went through his head. The lullaby of the princess, Salia's song, the bolero of fire. With the melody of the anthem of time, he got stuck. As if by himself, he put the mouthpiece on his lips and began to play the song. He closed his eyes. He remembered Princess Zelda opening up the citadel of time, traveling around in the swirl of times. Before the last note, he paused. No, that was the past.

Smiling, he placed the fairy ocarina in her place, below the Biggoron sword and the mirror shield, and got up. He had earned rest. Even if no one remembered his heroics, apart from the wise, he had made Hyrule a better place. The land was free of calamity and evil. He was able to devote himself fully to his family and friends.

Link grabbed the candlestick and walked up the stairs to their room. One last look at his relics before he, with a soft smile, blew out the candle and disappeared into the room. "Hero of time" – a title he hopefully never had to wear again. The world would probably need him again one day, but certainly not today. With this thought in mind, and a Malon cuddling with him, he fell asleep blissfully.


End file.
